


(it’s not where you come from) It’s Where You Belong

by imfallingforyoureyes102



Series: To Build a Home [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dad Oliver Queen, Domestic, Drabble, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnant Felicity Smoak, Tooth Rotting Fluff, domestic olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfallingforyoureyes102/pseuds/imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: “Oh, don’t be such a caveman, I’m coming with you.”“No you are not coming with me - ,”“Fine,” Felicity huffs, slipping under Oliver’s arm and striding towards the door. “Thenyouare coming withme.”(Or, Oliver and Felicity hear a noise downstairs late at night and it takes everything in Oliver not to tie Felicity to the bed becausewho’s the trained assassin and who sprained her wrist last week ‘victory fist pumping’ too hard?(Double Or, Roy finds out what it really feels like to belong, and it’s glorious)).
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: To Build a Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752055
Comments: 40
Kudos: 282





	(it’s not where you come from) It’s Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Long time, no see. Hope all is doing well and continuing to stay safe and practice healthy protocols during this very unsure time. Remember, just because some states are opening up does NOT mean that we are past this or that the virus is gone! People need to work and make money to buy essentials such as food, but that really doesn't mean we should be going out to bars and holding big parties and forgetting everything we've learned over these past couple of weeks!
> 
> (I only say this because a state I live very close to opened recently and the amount of people I've seen completely dismiss any guidelines or caution (including _tons_ of my friends is really sad. People are still getting sick and this is not helping at all at all and we mustn't take advantage of the need to send people back to work for money to just have fun and be reckless).
> 
> So, again, please!! stay safe and remain cautious and just be awesome. Thanks for listeining to my rant. Anway, back to the story...
> 
> I stole the caveman line from Hawaii Five-O because I love that show and I thought it was hilarious and very Olicity. Hope you enjoy!

Oliver lets out a long breath as he slips further into sleep, his arm tightening around the small blonde curled up against his chest. Felicity snuggles closer, her nose pressing into his neck, and a wisp of a smile flits across his lips as she murmurs a string of nonsense against his skin.

It’s late – later than it is on most nights when they finally make their way home back from the Foundry. Oliver had nearly found himself with a knife in his ribs when the coms had shorted out within the first half hour of patrol, and when Diggle had ended up with a gun in his face and a nasty black eye, Felicity had called it a night.

In her loud voice.

It didn’t help that Oliver had grumbled about it all the way back to the Foundry, or that Diggle had decided that tonight, of all nights to choose from, was the night to side with Oliver over Felicity. She had given them both the cold shoulder when they’d returned, and it was only when Diggle had called out a quiet  _ goodnight  _ that she had sprung from her chair and wrapped the older man in a fierce hug.

Oliver had watched them then – his best friend and his girl – and it had finally hit him how close they had been to losing everything.

Oliver shakes off the thought, pressing his lips into Felicity’s hair, his mind already drifting to - ,

_ BANG! _

Oliver jolts up, pulling Felicity with him as his eyes scan the darkened room. Felicity lets out an annoyed groan from her awkward position, her words muffling against Oliver’s chest, and she thumps him lightly before flopping back down on the pillow with a grunt.

Oliver absentmindedly smooths a hand down the length of her back. He holds his breath, his muscles tense and rigid as he strains to hear another sound. Minutes pass, the small clock on Felicity’s nightstand rattling away with a steady  _ tick tick tick,  _ but before Oliver can make any decision about anything, Felicity’s shuffling next to him and tugging at his arm.

_ Hard. _

“Fel - ,”

“Want m’pillow Oliver - ,” Felicity whines, her voice so needy and heavy with sleep that it tugs at Oliver’s heart more forcibly than the grip she has on his arm. He lets out a quiet laugh as he looks down at his wife, and his eyes flash towards their bedroom door once more before he reluctantly slips back down into the bed.

Felicity lets out an almost comical breath of relief as she pillows her head against his chest once more, her arms wrapping around his torso and her legs tangling between his two. Oliver rolls his eyes at the ceiling, but his arms hold her just as tight, and within seconds, Oliver’s own eyes are slipping shut and - ,

_ BANG! _

Oliver shoots up again, this time swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Felicity lets out a small yelp as she tumbles back into the pillows, her eyes flashing open with a start.

“Shit, sorry,” Oliver whispers sheepishly as he twists to face her. He brushes the hair from Felicity’s eyes, his hand gently cupping her chin before whispering another quick sorry, but it’s Felicity’s annoyed frown that meets his apologies.

She peaks open one eye at him, her eyebrows furrowing when she finds Oliver reaching over the side of the bed and tugging on a pair of sweats.

“S’What are you doin’,” she murmurs sleepily.

“Shh,” Oliver breathes, eyes darting around the room. “Go back to sleep.”

He reaches over Felicity, trying to grab at his shirt that she had tossed on the floor, but she quickly sits up to block him, her head nearly clipping him in the chin.

“ _ Shit _ , Felicity - ,”

“Oliver,” she hisses. “What are you doing?”

Oliver levels her with a harsh glare, but Felicity just snorts, completely immune to all things Oliver Queen/Green Arrow that would have once made her pee her pants.

He lets out a huff.

“There’s someone downstairs.”

Oliver leans forward again, stretching to reach around his wife, but she casually leans with him, effectively blocking his reach.

“Fine,” Oliver bites out, more to himself than anyone else. He forgoes the shirt, instead pulling a small handgun from the drawer in the nightstand and checking it for bullets before moving towards the door.

Felicity blanches.

“ _ Oliver, _ ” she whispers. “Oliver, get  _ back _ here. There’s no one – ,”

_ CLANG! _

Felicity flinches before scrambling off the bed, her eyes wide as she slips Oliver’s t-shirt on and grabs at one of his eskrima sticks propped up against the dresser.

Oliver pauses with his hand on the door, his eyes wide with disbelief as he stares at his wife.

_ “What  _ are you doing?”

“Uh, there’s someone downstairs,” Felicity parrots back at him all matter-of-factly as she unceremoniously shoves her glasses on her face **,** and Oliver fights the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver growls, exasperation flaring through his chest. “Get back in the bed.”

Felicity’s eyes widen quickly before narrowing dangerously at her husband.

“Oh,” she hisses as she advances on him, and Oliver really does roll his eyes this time, “So we’re doing this, huh? We’re gonna play “Grr, growl, I’m Mister Big Man” I big and strong and - ,

“ _ Felicity,”  _ Oliver interrupts, snatching the finger she has moving to poke at his chest in a practiced maneuver. “Stay here. I’m going to go check it out - ,”

“Oh _ ,  _ don’t be such a caveman, I’m coming with you.”

“No you are  _ not  _ coming with me - ,”

“Fine,” Felicity huffs, slipping under Oliver’s arm and striding towards the door. “Then _you_ are coming with _me.”_

Oliver huffs out a long, incredulous breath. He presses his lips together in a thin line as he places his hand on the closed door and leans his full weight against it. Felicity yanks at the door handle a few times but gives up quickly with an almost petulant stomp, switching instead to trying to shove Oliver away from the door altogether. 

She fails both times, naturally. 

Oliver’s an immovable brick wall on any old day, but when he actually decides that he doesn’t  _ want  _ to move, nothing short of the ground opening up beneath him and swallowing him whole can alter the situation. 

Felicity eyes Oliver’s shins,  _ so  _ not past whacking the eskrima stick against his dumb, stupid, muscular legs, but Oliver takes advantage of her slight pause and quickly wedges himself between his wife and the door.

He plants his feet and crosses his arms over his bare chest before turning his steely gaze onto Felicity’s frowning face.

He stares at her then, for a good long while, his jaw set and eyebrow arched. 

And she stares right back, all macho bravado and slight confusion and Oliver just rolls his eyes  _ again _ as he takes in the image of his pregnant wife with unruly hair in nothing but her underwear and his t-shirt and pillow creases on her cheek.

He finally lets his gaze fall briefly to her midsection, and Felicity’s eyes light up with a spark of realization and - ,

“ _ Oh!  _ Oh,” Felicity flushes as she glances down at her stomach. “ _ Right _ . Pregnant. I’m pregnant. I am with child. Not taking down a burglar, got it, yes.”

Her eyes flash up to Oliver with a sheepish grimace.

“I’ll – I’ll just, stay?” Her words come out more like a question than anything else, and Oliver lets out a slightly amused slightly exasperated slightly  _ how is this woman a genius but still an adorable idiot at the same time  _ sound before tugging the door open.

“Yes,” he whispers over his shoulder, already scanning the landing. “Stay. Good girl.”

“I’m not a dog, Oliver,” Felicity hisses as she watches his form move quietly down the hallway, but he just waves her off and starts descending the staircase.

It’s then she realizes that there actually could be someone lingering in their living room. 

There  _ must  _ be someone, statistically speaking, because the amount of shit they get themselves into on both the vigilante front and business front are astronomically high and  _ yeah, maybe letting Oliver take the lead on this one was a good move.  _

Felicity holds her breath. 

She clutches her phone tightly in her hand as she creeps over to the edge of the landing that overlooks the living room. It takes a second for her eyes to adjust, but soon enough she can see the slight silhouette of Oliver slowly reaching to flick on the lights and - , 

“ _ Roy!?”  _

The younger man jolts with an unnaturally high pitched yelp, the bowl of cereal he had been inhaling crashing to the ground. 

Felicity is already walking down the staircase, her heart racing because  _ how dare Roy break her third favorite bowl  _ but also because  _ oh my frack, they’re finally back home! _

Felicity’s just reaching the last step when Thea pops her head into the kitchen. 

“Oh, hey Ollie!” she says brightly, tugging off her jacket and tossing it onto a nearby chair. 

“What the fuck _?” _

“How’s it going?”

“Don’t ‘how’s it going’ me, Thea,” Oliver says, eyes wide as he tracks his sister’s movements around the kitchen. “You were both gone on a mysterious vacation for the past two months with absolutely  _ no _ indication on when or  _ if  _ you’d be back, and now Roy’s getting startled and flinging kitchen utensils around as if he hasn’t spent the past few years training to  _ not  _ be startled -,”

“Hey guys!” Felicity chimes in with a wide smile, interrupting Oliver’s slightly frenzied, very Felicity-like tirade. She comes up to stand beside him, her hand automatically moving to rub firm, reassuring circles along the expanse of his back, and Oliver sags into Felicity’s touch, an almost silent purr rumbling throughout his chest. 

Both Thea and Roy’s attention quickly jump to Felicity, but Roy’s eyes are snapping to the ceiling almost instantly. 

Felicity tilts her head in confusion, her pink lips pulling into a small pout. 

“Roy?”

Thea snorts. 

“You’re not wearing pants, Felicity,” she says with an amused grin. 

Felicity glances down to where the end of Oliver’s shirt brushes a few inches above her knees before furrowing her eyebrows with an offended huff. 

“This shirt goes longer than half the dresses I own,” she murmurs, more to herself than anyone else, but Roy just lets out a dry laugh. 

“It’s the principle of it, Felicity,” he says swiftly, still refusing to make eye contact. “You’re not wearing pants, I’m not lookin’.” 

“I doubt it’s any principle,” Thea says in an exaggerated whisper. “Ollie’s just standing right next to you and he’s holding a gun.”

“ _ Ha ha, _ ” Oliver grunts sarcastically with an eye roll that has become far too overused throughout the night. He leans over the back of the couch, snatching a pair of his sweats from the pile of laundry ready to be folded that he and Felicity had successfully ignored for far too long. 

Felicity tries to tug them on quickly for poor Roy’s sake, but she’s seven months pregnant and has the balance of a hammered wombat, and ends up leaning heavily against Oliver’s arm to avoid wiping out. 

When she’s done, Oliver’s already moving forward to pull Thea into a bear hug. He holds her tight, remembering too vividly how difficult it had been to say goodbye to his baby sister. 

Roy, on the other hand, is still arduously analyzing the non-existent dust peppering the ceiling and Felicity lets out a delighted giggle before marching over to him and engulfing her pseudo brother in a hug. 

“God, I missed you guys,” she sighs as Roy finally returns her affections. 

“We missed you too, Barbie,” he murmurs against her hair before pulling her away and holding her at arm's length. “Man, Baby Queen really popped while we were away, huh, -  _ Ow, Thea! - ,” _

“You don’t make comments about the size of a pregnant woman’s stomach, Roy,” Thea grits, smacking her boyfriend once more for good measure. “Or any woman, period!”

Roy has little dignity, though, and instead of looking even the slightest bit chastened he just manages a shrug. Thea huffs and shoves him out of the way, pulling Felicity into a hug. 

The two girls plop down on the bar stools behind the island, Thea deferring questions about their trip in favor of drilling Felicity about all things Baby Queen. 

Oliver offers a quick smile at the babbling pair before glancing up at his inevitable brother-in-law, and while he tries to maintain the slightly disgruntled expression he always saves specifically for Roy, he can’t help but grin. 

The two men exchange what Felicity will always regard as a weird bro hug/handshake ‘me man, you man’ thing before they too gather around the kitchen island to join in on the chatter. 

Oliver almost steps on Roy’s broken bowl of cereal and lets out an incredulous sigh as he takes in the mess. 

“Roy, who the hell eats a bowl of cereal without milk?” Oliver jabs as he moves towards the closet to grab a broom. 

The girls continue to chat as Roy and Oliver pick up in a useless round of bickering, Roy following Oliver out of the room.

“Yes, I don’t eat cereal with milk and yes, Oliver, that’s actually quite a normal and frequent thing that people do - ,”

Thea and Felicity share an amused look as their voices fade. The younger woman shakes her head before leaning forward with an eager expression. 

“So, is the baby kicking right now?”

Felicity brings her hands to her stomach, but Thea’s lips quickly pull into a small frown when they don’t feel anything. Felicity squeezes Thea’s hand, holding them in place. 

“Get Oliver to talk,” she whispers to the younger Queen. “She kicks like a soccer player when Oliver talks to her.”

“Awww - ,”

“No, I get eating cereal without milk. I do it all the time,” Oliver’s voice carries throughout the room as he and Roy return with a broom and dustpan in hand, “It’s just no one goes through the process of getting a bowl and a spoon and putting it all together to just forgo the milk. Just eat it from the box like a normal - ,”

Thea lets out a high pitched squeal as a small jab pushes against her hand. 

“Ollie, keep talking!” 

“Wow, never thought I’d hear that coming from you,” her brother grunts, but then Thea lets out another delighted sound and Oliver realizes exactly what’s going on. 

Roy and Thea both watch in awe as Oliver’s eyes light up in a way they have  _ never _ seen before, and soon enough, Oliver’s forgetting all about the broken bowl and moving towards Felicity. 

“Is she kicking?” 

Oliver asks the question  _ so  _ gently _ ,  _ his voice a world of wonder, and Felicity smiles - really smiles - her chest all soft and fluttery because even though Oliver has felt the baby kick a million times over, each time he reacts like the first. 

He moves to the other side of where Felicity sits on the bar stool and crouches down next to her, reaching his hands up and placing them next to where Thea’s rest. 

Both Thea and Oliver wait with bated breaths, and the brightest smile Thea thinks she’s ever seen breaks across Oliver’s face when he feels a tiny nudge against his fingertips. 

“Hi baby, he says so softly, and Thea and Roy share a look before glancing back at Oliver and Felicity - before taking in the way Felicity smiles at Oliver so warmly. He’s lost all the sharp and harsh edges that normally shape him as he brushes his lips over Felicity’s stomach, and for the first time in a long time, Thea sees the lighthearted, carefree brother she knew before the tragedies of the island. 

“Hi my baby girl,” Oliver coos. 

He grabs Thea’s hand suddenly, replacing his hand with her own and Thea feels the small little kicks pressing into her palm and - ,

“ _ Oh wow _ , you guys. This is - this is - , Roy, this is  _ amazing,  _ I - ,” she can’t finish her sentence because she gets a little choked up. 

It’s then Oliver glances up at Roy and sees how intensely he is looking at Thea. There’s so much love and admiration and unfettered adoration in his expression and a swell of affection and respect for the young man in front of him washes over Oliver. 

He stands up from his crouching position, his hand falling to Felicity’s shoulder. 

“You want to feel your niece kick, Roy?”

Roy and Oliver share a long look - one full of an understanding and certainty much deeper than the two of them can really comprehend. 

Roy swallows hard before nodding and looks down as he blinks his eyes quickly. 

Oliver knows exactly what Roy is experiencing, knows so intimately the feeling that’s pouring over him. 

Oliver knows it all too well as he glances at his wife, as he takes in his baby sister cooing at his unborn daughter. He knows it in his bones as he watches Roy’s face light up with pure delight as he feels each stuttered kick. 

It’s the feeling of finally belonging - of finding a family. 

It’s the feeling of warmth and safety and  _ home.  _

Oliver catches Felicity’s eye over the cooing figures of Roy and Thea and is once again floored by how much he loves the woman in front of him - by how much he loves the life that they had built from the ground up. 

He takes a steadying breath before winking at Felicity, and the way she scrunches up her cheek and squints her eye in the worst excuse of a wink only has his heart beating ten times faster. 

Oliver quirks his head to the side, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a small smile. 

_ I love you,  _ it says. 

Felicity grins back, her nose scrunching and dimples flashing. 

_ And I love you.  _

  
  
  


_ I love you.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments, reading them is literally the best part of my day, espescially now lol. (Also this is part of my new series, To Build a Home, check it out!)
> 
> Love you all! (P.S. I will be updating On the Outside Looking in fairly soon).


End file.
